Forbidden
by OLivertine Sykes
Summary: Hanya karena satu hal yang tak seharusnya ku lihat,menjadi awal dari semua kesalahan dan kekhilafanku. Atlantik memang indah, seperti pria itu juga sangat indah. Membuat aku terjebak dalam sebuah kebodohan sekaligus sebuah kesalahanan terbesarku,dengan p


**Hanya karena satu hal yang tak seharusnya ku lihat,menjadi awal dari semua kesalahan dan kekhilafanku. Atlantik memang indah, seperti pria itu juga sangat indah.**

** Membuat aku terjebak dalam sebuah kebodohan sekaligus sebuah kesalahanan terbesarku,dengan pesonanya. Tanpa aku tahu bagaimana mengakhiri dan lepas dari smua hal terlarang ini**.

Story :

Lautan Atlantik memang indah. Seindah yang ku bayangkan. Bahkan jauh lebih indah dari yang ku bayangkan. Tak pernah kusangka aku berada disini saat ini. Sesuatu yang tak pernah benar-benar ku bayangkan akan terjadi dalam hidupku.

Aku Renesmee ,sekarang aku disini,di Greenland. Sebuah pulau di Samudera Atlantik. Aku terbang dari Inggris,untuk berlibur dari segala kesibukanku. Untuk menenangkan diriku,sekaligus mencari inspirasi untuk deadline novelku yang harus ku kebut 2 bulan lagi. Tak pernah benar-benar aku mengerti,tempat ini akan menjadi tempatku menghabiskan liburanku.

Aku menyewa sebuah paviliun mungil di pesisir pantai di wilayah samudra yang menawan itu,Atlantik. Udaranya sangat dingin. Meskipun belum memasuki musim salju,tapi angin yang berhembus kencang tetap membuatku menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tanganku ke kedua lenganku bersilangan. Bagaimana tidak? Atlantik memang Samudra es, dimana kisah Titanic muncul. Samudera terbesar dunia. Dan juga tempat dimana Jack dan Rose terpisah. Membuatku selalu terbayang akan romance movie terlaris di dunia itu. Paviliun ku bukan tepat di sisi samudra,hanya di tepi pantai di Amerika Utara. Dimana aku bisa menikmati pemandangan indah Samudra Atlantik dari kejauhan. Meskipun dari kejauhan,tetap saja Laut itu tampak mempesona.

Pagi itu aku menikmati dinginnya angin pantai di balkon paviliunku yang agak rendah. Cuaca hari ini memang cukup bagus. Langit di ataspun tampak biru bersih,tanpa awan. Aku benar-benar menikmati pemandangan menakjubkan dihadapanku. Tanpa sengaja mataku tertuju pada sebuah pemandangan di sebuah paviliun di seberang kanan paviliunku. Pemandangan yang tak seharusny kulihat. Bahkan tak hanya sekedar melihat, hal itu membuatku terpaku.

Kedua orang dikamar paviliun itu sedang bergerak konstan. Seorang wanita berkulit eksotis dan seorang pria kekar dengan satu tangan memegangi pinggang wania itu dari belakang,dan satu tangannya lagi sibuk bermain di dada montok wanita itu. Pria itu bergerak kencang sehingga wanita dengan posisi membelakangi pria itu tampak mengerang,entah mengerang sakit atau nikmat. Ya,mereka sedang bercinta. Dengan posisi wanita itu di depan sang pria berkulit sama eksotisnya dengan wanita itu. Entah apa yang berputar dibenakku hingga aku tak memalingkan wajahku ,malah menikmati pemandangan itu. Pemandangan yang seharusnya tak pantas untuk dilihat.

Kedua pasang wanita dan pria di paviliun itu bercinta,tanpa menutup tirai jendela kamar mereka. Sungguh hal yang memalukan. Tetapi ada sensasi aneh yang menjalari tubuhku. Semakin aku melihat kejadian dseberang paviliun itu,membuatku semakin ingin melihatnya terus. Tak sedikitpun bagian dari permainan mereka yang aku lewatkan. Sungguh bodoh diriku!

Aku memerintahkan diriku untuk mengakhirinya. Mengakhiri pemandangan terlarang yang disajikan secara vulgar di depan mata telanjangku. Cukup sudah. Ini sudah kelewatan. Aku beranjak ke dalam paviliunku.

Aku kembali ke paviliunku setelah seharian mengurusi deadline ku dan bertemu dengan seorang dari kesastraan America-Canada. karena daerah pantai yang gelap di malam hari sehingga aku tak terlalu bisa melihat dengan jelas jalanan di depanku. Sampai ketika aku menabrak sebuah tubuh besar yang menopang tubuhku sehingga aku tidak jadi terjatuh. "maafkan aku" ujarku sambil melepaskan diri dari pegangan sosok itu,dan melangkah pergi.

"it's okay" sahut sosok yang ternyata seorang pria bertubuh tinggi besar sambil mengikuti langkahku ke paviliunku yang hanya tinggal beberapa meter di depanku.

"thankyou"ujarku singkat. Aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Sampai ketika kami tiba di depan paviliunku ,yang disekitarnya nyala beberapa lampu penerang jalan.

Astaga! Aku seperti pernah melihat pria ini. Ya,pria ini lah yang kulihat pagi kemarin tengah bercinta dengan seorang gadis eksotis di seberang paviliunku. Pria itu ternyata jauh lebih tampan dari yang kulihat kemarin dari kejauhan. Tak kusangka. Pria itu menatapku heran,mungkin karena aku baru saja menghabiskan beberapa detik untuk terperanjat melihatnya. Aku segera memalingkan wajahku untuk beranjak pergi.

"aku Jasper", ujar nya tiba-tiba saat aku hendak memasuki paviliunku. Aku menahan langkahku dan menoleh ke arahnya. Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya yang kekarmengajakku berkenalan.

"Renesmee", sahutku membalas uluran tangannya,"senang bertemu denganmu" lanjutku tersenyum singkat.

"aku tinggal di seberang paviliunmu,kalau mau kau bisa mampir. Kau bisa berkenalan dengan istriku,mungkin kalian bisa berteman baik" kata pria itu ramah. Oh jadi gadis eksotis itu adalah istrinya. Pikirku dalam hati.

"ok. Thankyou",sahutku sambil beranjak pergi dan menambahkan senyuman singkat agar tak berkesan sombong.

Dua hari setelah pertemuan ku dengan pria bernama Jasper itu, aku memutuskan untuk mengunjungi rumahnya yang hanya bertempat di seberang paviliunku siang ini. Kebetulan aku sudah selesai dari kesibukanku untuk hari ini. Mungkin pria itu benar,siapa tahu aku akan mendapat teman baru di tempat sunyi ini dengan berkunjung.

Aku disambut sangat ramah begitu sampai di paviliun itu,oleh seorang wanita berkulit eksotis,dengan rambut sebatas tengkuk. Tubuhnya seksi memakai t-shirt ketat berdada rendah sehingga menampakkan kedua belahan dadanya yang montok,persis seperti yang kulihat beberapa hari lalu. Namanya Alice.

Cukup lama aku bercengkerama dengan mereka. Dan hari-hari selanjutnya pun kami bisa dibilang cukup akrab. Alice dan Jasper sering mampir ke paviliunku,dan sebaliknyapun aku. Rupanya kami bisa berteman baik,terutama aku dan Alice. Kami sering makan siang atau malam bersama .Ditambah wanita itu juga menyukai novel,meskipun usianya sedikit jauh diatasku. Alice 26 tahun sedangkan aku 19 tahun. Alice sangat baik padaku. Tak jarang ia memberi masukan atau ide-ide tentang novelku.

Begitu juga dengan suaminya,Jasper. Pria itu pun sangat baik. Jasper adalah seorang pengacara. Dia juga pria yang tampan dan menarik. Tapi entah mengapa aku merasa ada sedikit kejanggalan pada suami Alice itu. Terkadang aku mendapati Jasper tengah memandangiku. Entah itu hanya perasaanku saja,aku tidak tahu. Tapi semakin lama hal itu seringkali dilakukannya. Memberi perhatian lebih saat Alice sedang ke dapur atau mandi. Aku mengacuhkannya,tapi terkadang harus kuakui juga aku gugup setiap Jasper menatapku seperti itu. Apa Jasper menyukaiku? Ah,dia kan suami orang. Itu yang selalu ku katakan pada diriku agar aku tak sampai meladeni pria itu.

Suatu sore aku tengah keluar dari kamar mandiku setelah kurang lebih setengah jam aku habiskan untuk beria-ria dengan dinginnya air. Aku mengenakan baju mandiku, ketika tiba-tiba pintu kamarku diketuk. Aku kaget bukan main mendapati sosok yang ada dibaliknya. Jasper!

Jasper masuk begitu saja dan menyerang pergelangan tanganku. Aku memberontak dari cengkeramannya. Tapi pria itu begitu kuat.

"Jasper,mau apa kau!",seruku terus bersaha melepaskan tangannya yang mencengkeram pergelangan tanganku. Tapi ia tetap menahan tanganku. Dan malah mendorongku sampai punggungku menabrak dinding di belakangku,menghimpitku disana. Mengunci gerakan ku.

"Jasper,please..",kataku lirih,aku sangat ketakutan sampai-sampai aku hampir saja menitikkan air mataku. Pria itu menatapku lekat-lekat dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku.

"kau tahu bukan?aku menyukaimu Renesmee",bisiknya di telingaku. Aku bisa merasakan nafasnya yang panas tengah menyusuri tengkukku. Aku gemetaran. Berusaha menutup mataku saking takutnya aku saat itu.

Tangan Jasper berpindah ke pinggangku dan tangan kanannya menyentuh dagu panjangku yang gemetaran,mendongakkan wajahku dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Kemudian menciumku. Ciumannya terasa sangat bernafsu. Aku berusaha melepaskan diriku,tapi pria itu mengunci kuat-kuat. Tubuh dan mulutku. Kemudian ciumannya berubah melembut,tapi tetap dengan nafsu yang kurasa sangat menggebu dalam dirinya. Entah apa yang terjadi padaku, suasana itu malah membuatku terbawa. Lama-lama aku membalas tiap lumatan bibir Jasper,dan menikmatinya. Ini tidak boleh terjadi!

Tapi aku tidak bisa menghentikan diriku. Aku malah tak ingin ini berakhir. Jasper semakin menciumku dengan ganas. Kemudian kurasakan tangan kekarnya membelai lembut di dadaku,dan lama-lama meremasnya dengan penuh nafsu. Aku berusaha menyingkirkan tangannya dari dadaku tapi Jasper malah semakin memainkannya dengan kencang. Membuatku mendesah berulangkali. Dan semakin lama semakin merambat,pria itu membuka pengait kimono ku dan melepaskannya dari tubuhku. Terjadilah hal yang tak pernah ingin ku lakukan itu, bahkan dengan pria yang jelas-jelas adalah istri dari teman baikku. Betapa kejam diriku.

Malam itu Jasper menginap di paviliunku,karena Alice sedang kerumah ibunya yang tak jauh dari Atlantik dan menginap semalam katanya. Aku merasa bahwa aku adalah orang yang paling jahat,bahkan kejam. Karena aku tak bisa mengendalikan diriku, dan melakuan hal terlarang dengan Pria yang sudah mempuyai istri. Entah kemana larinya akal sehatku,karena pria ini. Pria yang membuatku tak bisa mengendalikan diri, yang membuatku jatuh cinta. Sekaligus sakit.

Esoknya Alice pulang dan mampir ke paviliunku membawakan beberapa oleh-oleh dari rumah ibunya. Seperti biasa wanita itu begitu baik padaku. Perasaan bersalah semakin meliputi hati dan pikiranku. Aku merasa sangat bersalah. Aku tak ingin Alice mengetahui hal itu,bisa-bisa ia membenciku dan tidak sudi mengenalku lagi.

Akan tetapi di hari berikutnya Jasper menhampiriku dipaviliunku lagi,dan kami melakukannya lagi. Lagi dan lagi. Terus dan terus. Setiap kali ada waktu dan kesempatan. Saat Alice sedang pergi,bekerja, atau apapun. Entah Jasper yang datang ke paviliunku,atau aku yang ke paviliunnya. Seperti itu lah yang aku jalani dengan pria itu. Sembunyi-sembunyi. Tapi tak pernah terlewatkan ,waktu untuk tak merasakan sentuhannya ditubuhku. Aku tahu ini kejam,tapi aku sudah terikat. Dan tak mampu lepas dari semua ini. Bermain belakang. Sangat tak beretika,dan gampangan. Tapi cintaku pada Jasper membuat aku tak berdaya seperti ini. Aku tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya,selama hidupku.

Hampir dua bulan sudah aku disini. Lusa adalah saaatnya aku kembali ke Inggris. Berat sekali bagiku,karena aku harus berpisah dengan Alice. Yang meskipun belum lama tapi telah menjadi seorang sahabat yang sangat baik. Mengingat hal terlarang yang sudah kulakukan dengan suaminya,yang pasti menyakitkan nya kalau saja ia tahu yang sebenarnya.

Ini malam terakhir di Atlantik buatku. Besok aku akan terbang kembali ke Inggris. Jasper menyempatkan diri ke paviliunku sebentar di sela-sela jam kerjanya sore itu.

"Aku pasti akan merindukanmu, dan semua ini", katanya pelan di telingaku saat kami tengah bercinta di kamarku. Aku sangat sedih,tapi mungkin ini sekaligus yang terbaik,bagi aku dan Jasper. Jasper bisa kembali dengan Alice sperti dulu,dan melupakanku. Dan aku, meskipun sakit, aku harus mengakhiri ini semua. Sore itu Jasper mencium bibirku berulang kali,sampai bibirku terasa panas. Tak terhitung berapa ribu kali ia melakukannya. Aku pasti akan merindukan Atlantik. Merindukan Alice, dan tentunya Jasper.

"Aku juga..", bisikku pelan disela-sela ciumannya.

Hari keberangkatanku. Alice dan Jasper,juga seorang petugas kesastraan yang juga terlibat dalam deadline ku mengantarkanku ke Pelabuhan Boston,sebuah pelabuhan di Amerika Serikat. Pelabuhan terdekat dari Atlantik. Kapalku berangkat setelah aku berpamitan dengan semuanya. Selamat tinggal Atlantik.

Aku menghembuskan nafas berat. Entah aku harus bahagia atau sebaliknya. Tak terasa aku sudah kembali ke Inggris. Segalanya terasa bagaikan mimpi panjang. Rutinitas akan kembali memadati hari-hariku. Sekejap aku menerawang ke tiap kejadian di Greenland,aku baru saja menyelesaikan Novel baruku. Tepat dua bulan lebih satu minggu. Atlantik benar-benar memberikanku inspirasi. Setiap hal di sana, Laut Atlantik,Greenland, Alice, dan.. Jasper

**_FORBIDDEN/THE END_**

**selesai juga cerita yang satu ini. Maaf bila ada kesalahan dalam ketepatan bahasa dan lain-lain. please read and review :)**

**thank u**

***Olivertine Sykes***


End file.
